Arthur's Proudest Moments
by Rainy-days and Ice-cream
Summary: Just a few points in Arthur's life when he was proud of his son. Bored one day and decided to write something short and easy...which then turned into me perfecting it and taking weeks to post it...but I hope you like it x


**Arthur's Proudest Moments**

**Short thing that came to me at school, hope you enjoy.**

**There were many points in Arthur's life where he was proud of his son; these are just a few…**

* * *

**When his son learnt to talk**

Gwen and Arthur had named their first son Thomas, after Gwen's father, and they spent as much time as they could with him. Regrettably, Arthur couldn't spend as much as he would have liked, he had other responsibilities, but he made sure he was there when he could be. One summer morning, Gwen had baby Tom on her lap in bed while Arthur was getting dressed. This seemed to be the normal thing in the morning, and neither Arthur nor Gwen enjoyed it. It seemed the young prince didn't either. Arthur kissed his wife and son before he left the room but before he could get a step away from them, the young boy had reached out his arms and was saying "dada," in a tiny, almost unheard voice. Arthur stopped and turned, a huge smile on his face.

That day, he didn't get any work done. He spent the whole day with his family.

* * *

**When his son took his first steps**

Gwen had been trying to get her son to walk for weeks. She and Merlin had spent many days trying to convince the boy to take a step or two but each time he simply refused. Arthur arrived back to his room to see Merlin holding Tom's hands and Gwen coaxing him towards her. He was expecting Tom to sit down, as usual, but this time was different. Thomas took a step, then another, then another. He was a bit wobbly and, hearing the door, he turned to see his father and toppled over. Arthur scooped him up and hugged him before he had a chance to be upset.

* * *

**When his son first joined him at the Knights training**

King Arthur was sitting at a table with Gwen, Prince Tom and Court Sorcerer Merlin. It was their usual breakfast set up, occasionally being joined by nobles or court officials but normally just keeping each other company as they had for many years. Out of the blue the King turned to his son and asked, "Would you like to join the knights training today?" Everyone at the table looked at him in surprise. The boy was fifteen, which Gwen considered too young to be using a sword and defending himself against trained killers. Merlin had been hoping this would happen for a while, Thomas was obviously ready but Arthur was almost as protective as Gwen was. Tom was utterly shocked. He'd been asking for this for years but his father always refused, now he was casually being offered the chance.

When Arthur and Tom joined the training session, neither could stop smiling. Tom still couldn't believe this was happening; Arthur was enjoying the look on his sons face, amused at how easy Tom seemed to think this would be.

An hour later Tom was walking back through the corridors of the castle, bruises blossoming all over his body and a slight limp developing in his right leg, he could have sworn his father had told the knights not to make this easy.

The King watched as his son limp away, proud he had survived his first session.

* * *

**When his son stood up to the council**

Arthur had brought his son up to be good and fair, but he couldn't teach the Prince confidence, that came with time. It had been a bleak winter, and the kingdom was running out of food. The King, Arthur, the Court Sorcerer, Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table were away, fighting the Dragon that had stolen most of Camelot's supplies. Gwen was ill and hadn't been out of bed for days, it was the same with many throughout the castle and lower town. This left Prince Thomas in charge, as well as the council. In the meetings over the last week and a half, Thomas had mostly stayed quiet, unsure of how things worked, and of course, the council were trusted and wise, he was sure they could make a decision without him.

He paid attention to what they were saying today as much as any other day but this was different, he felt what they were saying was wrong. They were discussing shutting off their few supplies to the town and keeping them for the castle. True, they were running low but this was a tad extreme wasn't it? Tom did not like what they were saying at all; this was unfair to the people, and it was the kingdom's job to protect them, this was sacrificing others for the sake of themselves. The council reached a decision to keep the food for themselves, all they needed was the Princes approval. They expected him to just nod along as usual but he looked at them, unsure of what to say but disgust written all over his face. "We cannot leave our people to starve." Was all that came out.

"But sire, we are running out of food, is it not more important to keep the lords and ladies healthy then have everyone to hunger?" said the man on Thomas' right.

"What makes us more important? I insist you keep the food stores open for everyone," Tom stated.

"Are you-" The prince didn't give the man a chance to finish,

"Yes, I am sure."

When Gwen was well again and Arthur was home, they were both proud that their son had stood up for the lower class people.

* * *

**When his son…**

No one knew what family line it came from, why he had received the talent or why it chose to reveal itself when it did; all anyone knew was that he had magic that almost matched the talents of Merlin. Arthur, Merlin and Thomas, now a grown man, were fighting Morgana. It had been years since anyone had seen her, the prince had only ever heard tales, but here she was flesh and blood. It was odd for Tom to think that this dark haired woman who radiated evil was his aunt. One of Gwaine's girlfriends, who barely lasted a week, was more like his aunt than this woman. They had been fighting her forces for weeks and the three had finally broken through and found her, they had chased her out of her castle and out onto a field, not one of them knowing where they were. Morgana was powerful, but Merlin was the most powerful sorcerer Prince Thomas knew, he was sure no one could beat him. But she did. It was an epic battle of magic but somehow, Merlin ended up on the floor, unconscious. Morgana next turned to her half-brother. In a matter of minutes Tom saw his father lying on the floor, defenceless. Tom reached out, knowing there was nothing he could do as Morgana lowered her sword. He felt something odd stir within him and all of a sudden she was on her back, the sword that was about to pierce King Arthur was by her side but she had hit her head, she was confused dazed. Arthur, not sure of what had happened sat up and looked round in time to see his son running towards Morgana, sword drawn. He stabbed her through the heart.

It was done. It was over. Morgana was dead, Camelot had won. Of course Arthur felt regret that his sister had had to be killed, they had grown up together and he still loved her, but she was not the same. It had to be done. And Arthur couldn't have been happier that it was his son who had done it. Speaking of which, '_how did he do it?' _Arthur thought as he looked down upon Morgana's body. Merlin, seeming to read his mind (perhaps he had?) said at once "Thomas has magic, strong magic." And not another word was said on the matter until they returned to Camelot.

* * *

**Reviews always welcome and appreciated :) x**


End file.
